teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
Freeza
:"Oh, lord! these heroic types with their speeches. Blah, blah, injustices. Blah, blah, tyranny. Blah, blah, blah, 'Freeza, stop killing me!' God, does he have any idea how hard it is to run an empire? I got other things to do today, you know; like decide what wine will I have for dinner tonight. White wine, red wine, or, dare I say, ''Rosé? Oh, perhaps I should give Cooler a call; his birthday's coming up. ...Nah, he's a prick! Wait a second, where was I? Oh right! Mass genocide."'' :''-Freeza'' Freeza (フリーザ, Furīza, Freeza) is the main antagonist of the second season of DBZ Abridged, and the primary catalyst of the series. Charateristics and Personality :"He's...Really just leaving me here. He gave me his energy and left me. Maybe this is a sign, maybe I should change. Maybe this is my second, and last chance. Maybe. I was wrong....NAAAHHH!" :''-Freeza before blasting Goku with Ki energy'' Freeza is almost the same as he is in the actual series. Like other abridged characters, he is less serious and considerably more comical, which is especially noticeable in the satirizing of his over-usage of black humor, frequently making jokes about the races he's killed off, such as asking how many Namekians it takes to screw a light bulb. He shows no concern for his underlings and employees, killing them to threaten his right hand man, or to simply skip an awkward conversation. Unlike other characters, whose voices are intended to be parodies of their voices as heard in FUNimation's English dub of DBZ, his voice (as provided by his voice actor, Little Kuriboh) is one that is unique to Dragon Ball Z Abridged. However, his portrayal shares a fair deal in common with the character's original portrayal in the manga and anime. Another trait of him is his racism, which is denied by Freeza who replies that he can't be racist to a race that doesn't exist. He keeps a very accurate mental list of lines of heroic speeches used by his disposed enemies and the number of times that each are used. Much like the anime, Freeza speaks in an eloquent language and has sardonic wits. He resents his older brother, Cooler, and the feeling is mutual. While Freeza would constantly refer him as a 'prick', Cooler would try to humiliate Freeza in different ways. Freeza's relationship with his father, King Cold, is far better, with Cold even referring his son as his 'little princess', much to Freeza's chagrin. Biography Destroy the Saiyans Freeza's top right hand man, Zarbon reports to him that Planet Kanassa has been conquered. Freeza congratulates him in a raspy voice before coughing repeatedly, saying he's got something in his throat. Zarbon continues saying that a small band of Saiyans under led by Bardock were the ones who seized the planet, much to Freeza's surprise. He then names Kanassa under a random selection of Frieza Planet 419. Realizing the high threat the Saiyans have begun to pose to his rule, Freeza orders his lieutenant Dodoria to get rid of Bardock's squadron, though Bardock survives and escapes. Freeza dismisses the situation, saying Bardock's heading to Planet S.O.L., to Zarbon and Dodoria's confusion. Annoyed, Freeza explains he was referring to Planet Shit-Out-Of-Luck, though this is replaced with "Planet Vegeta" by a cutaway gag. When Bardock launches an attack on Freeza's ship, the tyrant calls for 'waves of Freeza-soldiers', though Bardock ploughs through them with ease. Freeza decides to settle the problem himself and exits his ship. While Bardock lectures on, Freeza ignores him and instead thinks to himself on heroic speeches and even ponders on whether to call Cooler on his upcoming birthday, only to decide against it, saying that he's a prick. Freeza launches a Supernova which kills Bardock and destroys Planet Vegeta, all the while laughing maniacally. However, Prince Vegeta, Nappa, Raditz, and Goku are the only survivors as they were not present on the planet. Freeza decides to keep them alive as soldiers for hire, especially Vegeta. At some point there was a "jock strap incident" which Captain Ginyu had to cover up. This jock strap incident is repeatedly referenced in later episodes by Vegeta, Freeza, and King Cold. Planet Namek 27 years later, Freeza overhears a conversation between Vegeta and Nappa about the Dragon Balls, as Nappa forgot to turn off his Scouter's transmitter (much to Vegeta's ire). He then heads to Namek to collect the Dragon Balls and wish for immortality. Freeza flew to one of the Namekian villages with a number of henchmen, Zarbon and Dodoria. While Dodoria and Zarbon spoke regarding a "space duck", Freeza told the pair to pay attention and that the villagers would not slaughter themselves. When Dodoria moved in to kill Dende, Gohan and Krillin intervened, Gohan slamming into Dodoria long enough for Krillin to pick up Dende and the three to flew via the sky. Freeza questioned Zarbon on what had happened, Zarbon correctly answering that it was the "space duck". After Dodoria recovered from the attack, Freeza told him that he was glad he was okay before yelling that they were getting away while calling her a "fat bastard". As she chased after them, Zarbon expressed to Freeza that she might not be able to handle the group, but Freeza thought otherwise as he saw Dodoria as one of his best soldiers and that she could not be fooled by any of the attacks the duo might have at their disposal. Vegeta killed Dodoria after his chase of Gohan, Krillin and Dende ended with her not being able to catch up to them. Zarbon reported her death to Freeza, stating that she was dead. Freeza questioned, "The fuck?"Operation: Dodoria Drop During a conversation with Zarbon, Freeza expressed that he was beginning to believe that his people did not understand what he paid them for, though changed this to allow them to live for when reminded by Zarbon that his henchmen worked for free. Freeza mentioned the loss of Cui, who he forgot the name of initially until Zarbon mentioned it to him, the scouters and Dodoria, prompting him to state that they would hit "Space Mexico" if things went any further south. Freeza told Zarbon that he needed him to pull up his stocks and man up. Zarbon reported to Freeza that he had killed Vegeta, leading Freeza to tell him that a village was slaughtered, most likely for its Dragon Ball and that the only person who probably could have done this was Vegeta which made it possible that they had no idea where the Dragon Ball was thanks to the killing. Zarbon then claimed he had only knocked him out, leading Freeza to momentarily become relieved and ask where he had put him, becoming frustrated again when Zarbon revealed that Vegeta had been placed at the bottom of a lake as he called in a henchman who he murdered in front of Zarbon with a single blast and warned Zarbon that he would end up like the minion if he did not bring Vegeta back to him within the next ten minutes. Zarbon stared at him in fear, prompting Freeza to merely say "Bye" as Zarbon left the base in search of Vegeta.Vam qan Namek Zarbon retrieved the unconscious Vegeta, Freeza around this time beginning to speak with Captain Ginyu through Space Skype, ordering him to be there soon and bring the updated scouters before Zarbon expressed that he needed to use it, leading Freeza to question what could possibly be so important that he needed to interrupt during his call and Freeza was surprised to learn that he had a girlfriend, immediately hanging up on Ginyu who he promised to call back. Zarbon mentioned wanting to take his girlfriend out somewhere nice, to which Freeza stated that he could have sworn all that time that Zarbon was something else which he declined going into detail about even with Zarbon requesting for him to elaborate. This carried on until a minion tried to warn Freeza that Vegeta had escaped, prompting him to shoot the minion in the chest and request that Zarbon fix that with the promise that they would never finish the conversation. Zarbon noticed that the minion had said something about Vegeta, which Freeza had not heard in the quickness to murdering him and then felt the shaking of the ship as Vegeta broke free, leading Freeza to question Zarbon on who he had left guarding Vegeta and later discovering it was Appule which lead him to become astounded by the mistake his henchman had made. Though Zarbon said that he thought Appule could handle it, Freeza contested that Appule could not even handle raspberry snaps and much less Vegeta. Vegeta was still inside of the ship and located the Dragon Balls, shooting through a hole as Freeza contacted Ginyu again and told him to come faster since Zarbon had messed up so badly. Zarbon warned him over the line that Vegeta was giving them a pounding and Freeza told him that he was coming and to grab his balls, causing the Ginyu Force to laugh. Vegeta fled with the Dragon Balls, leaving behind a note for Freeza that Zarbon recovered and showed to him. Freeza told him that it was just "Dear Freeza", accompanied by a picture of a butt and told Zarbon to go after Vegeta when he requested to see it.A Lovely Bunch of Dragonballs Freeza overheard the shrieking of Vegeta, questioning what it was, who screamed once he discovered that one of the Dragon Balls he had taken from the ship was taken by Gohan. Freeza thought the arrival of the Ginyu Force would mean that all of his problems would be averted and that immortality would be his, questioning the first thing he should do when he became immortal and concluding that it would not be to die. Acai informed him that the Ginyu Force would be arriving soon, which Freeza thanked him for. Acai mentioned that the henchmen formed a union, which Freeza found adorable as he killed him and then thought to himself about going up to Cooler and smacking him in his face which he called both "smug" and "prick".It's a Mad, Mad, Mad, Mad Saiyan The Ginyu Force arrived and made their poses to Freeza, who noted that the group reminded him of Zarbon. Freeza, who was handed an updated scouter by Jeice, asked if it had the ringtone that he had requested and said glorious as the music played and it was confirmed that it did. Freeza told the group that Vegeta and some other "pests" had taken his Dragon Balls and that he wanted them back, telling Ginyu that it did not matter to him whether they were dead or alive. After the group left, Freeza played the ringtone again and smiled.到着を恐怖!! 敬礼, ギニュー特戦隊!! Freeza watched GalacTV, noting that he loved that show. After this, Captain Ginyu returned to the ship with the Dragon Balls, prompting Freeza to rub them at the thought of finally getting his wish made, though Captain Ginyu spent time dancing as part of a celebration for achieving the feet. With the dances seemingly over, Captain Ginyu informed him that the last one was "Daddy's little princess", which Freeza asserted his father would not approve of and was annoyed to discover this was a prank by his brother. As Captain Ginyu finished, Freeza ordered the Dragon Balls to grant his wish for immortality, questioning why it did not work and Captain Ginyu theorized that there was a password, which led Freeza to realize that he had lost his wish since he had killed all of the Namekians to his knowledge and approve of Captain Ginyu doing the dance of cheering him up.Namekimania 2011 Freeza arrived with Nail on what he claimed was one of his people's scared battlegrounds, though the former was not impressed and exclaimed that it looked exactly the same as everything else on the planet, not feeling satisfied with having flown for over an hour. After Nail called him a "racist", Freeza remarked that while he may be one, he couldn't quite be "a racist to a race that doesn't exist" and mentioned his distaste for the extinct Clorfors and recalled when members of the race tried to take his money. As Freeza began remembering how he annihilated the race, Nail attacked him to no effect, which Freeza apologized for not reacting to and reasoned that he did now know they were starting before ripping off his arm, commenting that he would miss his arm and to which Nail grew back another one. Freeza commented that his growing back of his arm appeared to have hurt and after Nail confirmed he was fine, Freeza removed his arm again. Freeza continued ripping off his arm multiple times, with the arms eventually gathering into a pile. Freeza asked Nail how many he thought they were up to and he believed it was 24, though Nail proceeded to fire a beam at him that did no damage whatsoever. Freeza emerged from the smoke and asked Nail if he had heard of Planet Vegeta. When Nail confirmed he had not, Freeza revealed that he anticipated that the next person would say the same thing when asked about Namek and then broke his nose with a punch to the face. Freeza remarked that while he did not often dirty his hands with that type of "grunt work", he always elicited a certain satisfaction from doing it himself and began laughing. Nail joined in as well and Freeza thought he was laughing at the same thing as well, though learned that the earthlings had the password. Freeza became enraged and promised he would murder Nail before flying off and learning the Ginyu Force had been killed. He arrived to the earthlings and Vegeta after they used some wishes from Porunga and with Vegeta not getting immortality, he started to go on about what Freeza would do before noticing him, the latter insisting he continue so that he may be given some ideas. Freeza asked the earthlings were they were from and Dende revealed to him that they were from Earth, after which Freeza voiced his intent to destroy the planet later on and Freeza apologized for his demeanor, noting that he was usually composed but at this point "absolutely livid". He explained the difference between him and Vegeta, who also lost his chance at immortality, was that he would live long enough to regret it and began fighting Vegeta. Freeza stated that he was impressed with him, asking when he "graduated from pull ups" and told him not to bear false hopes since he was "a paper tiger", intending to reveal he could transform before Vegeta in turn revealed he already was aware of this thanks to being told by Guldo. Freeza then questioned why the aware Vegeta was insist on goading him and Vegeta began to talk about him being a Super Saiyan, already beginning to annoy Freeza, though the latter agreed to indulge him and told him a "funny story" of how he killed his father. Their battle continued when Vegeta asked him how he knew about the parts he was not there for as he transformed into his second form and revealed his extensive power level being at one million, showing his power off by destroying a portion of the planet. Freeza then briefly sang to himself before impaling Krillin, who called the impalement the "worst pain", leading Freeza to ask rhetorically if it was not the proceeding stabs that followed instead. Freeza remarked as Krillin fell that impalement was his favorite way to kill a person. Freeza was then attacked by an angered Gohan, who showed a power he had not seen during the battle prior by firing a large ki blast at Freeza, who appeared to be defeated as Vegeta trash talked before he stood up and asked the latter to sit tight as he played "baby sitter" to Gohan, being surprised by the child's power. He started to crush Gohan's skull, asking Vegeta if hurting the child was making him angry. With Vegeta confirming that he was not upset with him being hurt, Freeza questioned why he was even bothering and confirmed that he did get off on it before Krillin slashed his tail from behind, Freeza questioning who had the balls to attack him. Freeza chased Krillin around threw some crevices, though Krillin was able to get away from him using the Solar Flare technique. Freeza caught up with him again, stating that he would mouth his head where his tail used to be. Vegeta, Gohan and Krillin attacked him as a group; their attacks failing to do anything to him. Krillin asked if Freeza was dead, Gohna stating that they could still sense his energy and questioning why he even bothered, prompting Krillin to retort that he was an optimist and Vegeta to say this was incorrect, identifying it as him being an idiot. Freeza said they were both wrong and that the group was dead. Gohan began to charge at him, Krillin and Vegeta following behind closely, before Piccolo arrived. He had been resurrected by the group with the use of the Dragon Balls. Freeza was surprised by having missed one of the Namekians, asking Piccolo how many of them it would take to do something that he was unable to state as he was punched away by Piccolo.Nail is Piccolo, and so can you! As the fight between Freeza and Piccolo commenced, Freeza expressed surprise that his race could produce capable fighters, being shocked that he had not killed him yet. While the two battled, Vegeta tried to flee Namek, being noticed by Freeza who became annoyed by this and requested a "time out" from his battle with Piccolo to stop Vegeta, stressing that he would be right back. Freeza confronted Vegeta, asking where he was going, Vegeta claiming it was "places". Freeza asked if meant places similar to a mountain he was pointing at, Vegeta looking over to it and being knocked into it by Freeza. Freeza returned to his fight with Piccolo, apologizing for being away and asking where were they. While Freeza credited him as having reached an admirable feat for a "low life", he asked him a question, "Die." Piccolo tried to correct him that this was not a question, only to be knocked down, Freeza reasoning that it was not a question for the simple fact that he did not do requests. Freeza joined Piccolo at the ground and told him that he had only given him a "love tap", Piccolo insisting that he was still wearing weighted armor and removing it as Freeza questioned how much it weighed, calling it cute when Piccolo answered "100 kilo". Piccolo assessed that the concept had lost meaning, Freeza remarking that it did but he had one that was ripe for abuse, transformation.Alien VS. Piccolo He has a brief "fight" (described as "flailing angrily") with Vegeta before Goku arrives. When Vegeta began to recite the Super Saiyan Speech yet again, Freeza, annoyed at hearing it repeated so much, killed him.. After killing Dende, Freeza remarked that any time he transformed into his final form someone died, referring to the killing and told Gohan that he had saved Dende the trouble of seeing what he was going to do to him after Gohan expressed sadness in his friend's passing. With Vegeta taking the center stage amongst the group, Freeza remarked that Vegeta was really going to try fighting him, though he then changed the latter's attempt to being him "flailing angrily" and as Vegeta started to mention his claimed Super Saiyan status, Freeza realized they had been there before and went on to say that Super Saiyans were just a myth purported by his ancestors and passed around by them as though it were their own "dung". Freeza promised that Vegeta would be crying "like a bitch" by the end of their battle and became annoyed as they started fighting as Vegeta swore he was jealous of his "Super Saiyan swagger." As Vegeta began trying to hit him, Freeza dodged his attacks and thought of the numerous deaths that had occurred on the planet, remarking that it was turning into a bigger mess than the jock strap incident only now he did not have Ginyu to dig the holes. Freeza then, admitting it was off-topic, asked Vegeta how good he was at digging holes, apart from the one he had already dug himself into which prompted Vegeta to fire at him. Freeza dodged his attacks continuously and moved close to the rest of the group, who got out of the way as well as Freeza confronted Vegeta and asked him if they were done "playing children's games" or did he have to tickle him. With Vegeta firing another blast at him, which Freeza was able to dodge, he wondered if he should send the families of the Ginyu Force some gift baskets or wine or both before telling Vegeta that he was correct in stating that he would be crying like a "bitch" and expressed surprise when Vegeta started crying, though he denied it as Freeza admitted that he had grown attached to him despite being a person who usually blew up whatever was in his way and compared it to putting down Old Space Yeller. Freeza then started to tell Vegeta a tale, which he concluded by knocking him down and stated that for his next trip, he would make an "asshole disappear", also eating the crap that attempted to give Vegeta a plan on defeating Freeza, who began telling him to stop hitting himself as he punched him in the back repeatedly and responded that he had brought it upon himself when Vegeta correctly stated that he was the one who was hitting him, kicking Vegeta afterward and knocking him to the ground. With Krillin questioning if the group should help him, Freeza moved over to them and encouraged their involvement, noting that they were going to keep standing around "like a bunch of piss ants" as he had thought when they remained in place. Freeza moved in to kill Vegeta, promising to send him crying home to his mother, revealing he was aware she was deceased as he prepared to attack him, before the arrival of Goku, who he had not seen before and questioned who he was. Freeza confirmed his own identity to the Saiyan and assumed he was Vegeta's friend when Goku expressed concern for him, telling Vegeta that he was impressed by the feat and Freeza further explained that he and Vegeta were having a disagreement; he wanted Vegeta to die while he wanted him not to. Goku became confused and thought Freeza wanted to die, Freeza attempting to explain this was not what he meant until Goku asked if it was due to him looking "weird" and then went on about how his appearance led him to this conclusion, prompting Freeza to begin firing beams at him which Goku easily took care of by causing them to go in other directions. Freeza refused to believe that Goku would survive and shot more beams, dodged again and in realizing that Goku was strong, ordered Vegeta to explain. Vegeta started to laugh and tried to claim that Goku had become a Super Saiyan before Freeza shot him through the chest. After shooting Vegeta and Goku reacting in shock, Freeza defended his action by telling Goku that he had no idea of how often Vegeta kept making the claim. Goku decided that Vegeta deserved a proper burial, which Freeza dismissed by mocking Goku's choice to do this in an unmarked field though remarked that it was probably too good for him. With Vegeta having been buried, Freeza expressed his belief that Vegeta had gone to Hell, Goku then making the claim that he had been to Hell and it was alright apart from two german men who he claimed tried to wrestle him, Freeza in turn asking him if he was real. Goku stated that he had to stop Freeza since he killed people, in particular children, though Freeza defended his choice to kill children by mentioning his past of having tried to keep them alive but for them to either serve him or dedicate their lives to getting revenge, arguing that the killings were a kindness which he claimed he could retract but then asked Goku who would be the villain at that point, Goku answering that it was him and Freeza explaining that it was a rhetorical question. After being badly injured by the Spirit Bomb, Freeza re-emerged, announcing he was not dead before shooting a beam into Piccolo's chest. While Krillin was happy that it was not him, Freeza expressed his intent to kill him next, asking him if he remembered what he did to his tail when Krillin asked him what he had done to him. Freeza then killed him, making his chest implode. Following his killing of Krillin, Freeza said he would hold a special place in his heart out of all the people he had "blown to bits", then proceeding to goad Goku by asking him what was wrong and to give him something funny, finding it humorous that he had killed his best friend and calling it hilarious "actually." Goku transformed into a Super Saiyan, which Freeza was confused by until concluding that his transformation was "not funny." Freeza questioned Goku on his change in hair and eye color. Goku ordered Gohan to take the comatose Piccolo away from the battlefield and off the planet so they could return to Earth. Freeza tried to attack him, but was stopped by Goku who grabbed his hand as Freeza demanded that he let go. Goku swore he would break Freeza like "a Kit Kat bar", leading Freeza to expression confusion by his statements and by his newfound strength. Freeza shot a series of blasts at Goku, which he was able to dodge, leading Freeza to question what Goku was now that he had become "different". Goku tried to restate Vegeta's claims of a Super Saiyan and succeeded in doing so despite Freeza firing at him to stop him. Freeza stared at Goku as he admitted his transformation was "definitely new" though called him a "monkey" which he reasoned was why he would not be able to defeat him. While Freeza continued trying to insult Goku with his words, the latter stood quietly with a stare, leading Freeza to theorize that Goku thought he was better than him and to outright state that the Saiyan was not since Freeza owned Namek. Freeza then proceeded to try destroying the planet with a blast to its core, though failed to successfully do so. Freeza attributed his failure to being due to him being under stress, though Goku rebuffed this by saying he could not go through with killing them both, an argument Freeza debunked by mentioning that he could breathe in space while calling Goku an "idiot". Freeza then expressed his belief that Goku only had five minutes until the planet exploded, Goku remarking that he would have to beat him before that time ran out, though Freeza said he had not powered up yet and tried to convince Goku to allow him to by making an offering of two pizzas with stuffed crust. While Goku spoke with King Kai, Freeza powered up, thanking Goku for waiting and punching him in the stomach as he shouted for him to "SMASH". Freeza remarked following the beating he gave Goku that it was amazing how easy it was to get away with that "shit" with the Z-Fighters, who he recalled having allowed him to transform and blow the planet up while they stood around. When Goku replied asking for food, Freeza threw another attack at him. After Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan and beats him, he asks for energy, wonders if he should turn over a new leaf, decides against it, and attacks Goku. Goku believes that he needs to give Freeza more energy, overdoing it and killing him. Attack on Earth However, Freeza still lives (barely) and is given robotic implants thanks to King Cold (although it seems he can't process stuff fast without shorting out). After arriving on Earth, Freeza mentioned to his father after having some difficulty landing that they could land wherever they wanted, his father not wanting to repeat the jock strap incident. Freeza, King Cold and the soldiers exited the ship, Freeza getting a first hand view of Earth and finding it to not be to his liking, adding that they were so far out in space that they could not find a Space Radioshack, Space Best Buy or Space Circuit City as he started having difficulty processing, which he explained to his father when asked about his condition, confirming that he was fine and thrilled to be on Earth so that he could destroy the planet before Goku returned, hoping that he would return not to the smiling faces of friends and family but "a total, unadulterated genocide." Freeza then turned his attention to his soldiers, instructing them on a scavenger hunt, normal human heads being worth a point while Namekian heads were worth 20, "filthy-half Saiyan brats" were worth 50 and bringing back a full-blooded Saiyans would cause said soldier to win the game. As he saw them off, the group was defeated by Future Trunks.Battlefield Ee-arth Freeza denied that he had ever met Future Trunks when asked by his father if he was the Saiyan that had defeated him, stating that Future Trunks was a "new one". Future Trunks assumed he was "Frieza", though Freeza was quick to correct him and deny there was an "I" in his name. After Future Trunks stated his intent to kill Freeza, the latter mocked him by saying that they already had a volunteer dead man, ordering his soldiers to fight him despite the group being scared by his power which Freeza said sounded like insubordination and claimed that this was not his problem. After a soldier was knocked out by Future Trunks, he warned Freeza to leave or die, the latter claiming that he loved ultimatums and gave his soldiers one in telling them to either die by his hand or that of Future Trunks'. Future Trunks sliced the group, them standing motionless and confusing Freeza who pointed this out until they fell to the ground in defeat. With Future Trunks missing one of the soldiers apart from slicing off his armor, Freeza killed the soldier in his place with an impalement from his arm, noting that Future Trunks missed one. Freeza was criticized by his father for killing the last minion, though he defended his action by stating they had more at home, King Cold reasoning that the two would have to fly themselves instead. Freeza opted to fly the ship for them, King Cold saying this was supposed to be done by the help. Freeza defended his new mechanical form, which Future Trunks interpreted as "spare parts" and Freeza called it the ultimate combination between nature and science, noting Future Trunks' sarcastic response and explaining that he was only allowing him to live so that he could be entertained until a Super Saiyan arrived. Future Trunks claimed that he could fill the part and though Freeza was initially worried, he backtracked and became convinced that Future Trunks was just messing around, mocking him to his father before Future Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan. Freeza, in a moment of shock, freaked out, and fired a Death Ball at Super Saiyan Trunks. As soon as he calmed down, Future Trunks revealed himself to not only have not been killed by the Death Ball, but lifting it with only one arm, and made puns about the situation. Freeza, furious, attacked the Death Ball, causing it to explode. Freeza and his father believed Future Trunks was dead, but unknown to them, Trunks appeared behind them, and blasted them. Freeza and King Cold dodged, but Trunks sliced Freeza in half, ripping him into more pieces and causing him to die.Cold Cuts Legacy Goku mentioned his failed attempt at killing Freeza with the Spirit Bomb and the deaths of Vegeta, Krillin and Piccolo as having lead to his transformation into a Super Saiyan, as well as his planned killing of Gohan, while the latter trained with his father in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.A Raging Semi Abilities Attacks * Eye Lasers: Freeza fires laser beams out of his eyes. Used to blow off the roof of Super Kami Guru's house * Death Ball: A energy sphere created to destroy planets ** SuperNova: A larger Death Ball used to destroy planets. Used to destroy Planet Vegeta and all the Saiyans * Death Beam: Freeza fires a fast beam of energy from his index finger, and kills on impact. Can either pierce or blow up a victim. First used to kill Dende. * Death Saucer: A violet version of Krillin's destructo disks. They're also faster and can be remote controlled by him (although it's difficult for him). Used against Goku, but accidentally sliced himself in half during the fight. Transformations Freeza has four transformations at his, each one increasing his power significantly. First Form The first one that's seen. Freeza uses this form to mislead his foes as a physically weak leader, when he still has a great amount of power in him. Second Form A larger version of his first form, Freeza's power increases, and according to Krillin, he's "Horny" (This is a pun that Krillin makes to make fun of the Space Tyrant). Also, his voice deepens in this form. First used during his fight against Vegeta, Krillin, and Gohan. Third Form A more monstrous form, which Piccolo mocks it for being an Alien ripoff. Freeza used this form during his fight against Piccolo. Fourth Form Freeza's true and final form. His power level is extremely high, and when ever he changes, someone dies. First seen after killing Dende with a Death Beam. Freeza's list of lines from heroic speeches Freeza has heard so many of the same heroic cliche phrases in his lifetime that he lists how many times he's heard them, up to and including a vulgar threat of face-f*cking from a Namekien. When Freeza and Goku come face to face, Goku manages to say a phrase Frieza has not heard before, taking the tyrant by surprise. *"We're here to stop this senseless slaughter of our people." 92 times (Namek warrior) *"This has gone on for too long and now, you're going to pay" 355 times (Namek warrior) *"And we are the ones who will stop you." 419 times (Namek warrior) *"You insane bastard." 190 times (Namek warrior) *"We're going to F**K YOUR FACE!" 12 times (Namek warrior) *"That wasn't part of our deal." 500 times (Namek elder) *"Imma deck you in the schnozz!" 1 time (Goku) Quotes *Freeza: Ginyu! Hurry up! Double time! Zarbon really screwed the pooch on this one! **Zarbon: Lord Freeza, Vegeta's really giving us a pounding! **Freeza: I'm coming Zarbon! Quick, grab my Balls! **Ginyu Force: (laughs hysterically) *Oh no, that minion died. Could you go fix that? We'll continue this conversation never. *Freeza: Appule!? You left Appule here!? **Zarbon: Well, I thought he could handle it. **Freeza: Appule couldn't handle a shot of Raspberry Schnaps, much less Vegeta! *Freeza: Damn it all to hell; he's gone! And he took off with my Dragon Balls! **Zarbon: Lord Freeza I found a note. **Freeza: Let me see that...:it just says "Dear Freeza," and there's a picture of a butt. **Zarbon: Can I see it, Lord Freeza? **Freeza: Vegeta! Dragon Balls! Now! *(Singing)Peaceful young races with fires on their houses, millions of voices all silenced like mouses, watching the cowards bow toward their new king, these are a few of my favorite things. *(To Ginyu) I can't believe we came all the way out here and spent a week in the space boonies for nothing! Seriously, I'm surprised we didn't hear banjos on the way in, because everybody's inbred and LOOKS THE F*CKING SAME! Not to mention I lost Dodoria and Zarbon, the latter of whom spent 400 credits making long-distance calls to his girlfriend, WHO, I AM CONVINCED, IS NAMED CHUCK!! *Good Lord, I was led to believe your race survived entirely on water! How is he so fat?! *(Whilst flying with Nail) Oh, I know! How about a good old fashioned joke? How many Namekians does it take to screw in a light bulb? Their whole race! One to screw in the light bulb, and the rest to die... And then the other one dies too. (Nail remains silent) Stop ignoring me... *(To Nail after being called racist): Well, maybe so, but I can't quite be a racist against a race that doesn't exist. Like the Clorfors. Dirty money-grubbing Clorfors. Tried to clorf me right out of my money. Blew those little bastards up is what I did. *How many arms do you think we're up to? I think we're up to twenty-four. *Freeza: I WILL F*CKING MURDER YOU! **Nail: Whatever. *Why aren't the Ginyus showing up?!? (Realizes) Oh, they're dead. WHY ARE THEY DEAD?!?! *Freeza: Time to end this! (flings destructo disk at Goku, misses) I... huh? Oh, come on now, I... UGH! This blasted thing! **Goku: What're you doing down there? You trying to swat a bee? 'Cause I don't like bees. **Freeza: No, don't worry, I'm just- Oh! What is going on? What are these, inverted controls? Who even uses- HA! GOT IT! (flings desrtucto disk directly at goku, misses) DAMN IT! **Goku So are you just stealing Krillin's attacks now? Or should I watch out for the Tri-Beam? Or the Garlic Gun? Or the Makakapotamus? **Freeza: GOT YA, BITCH!!! *Oh, good. I'll stop by there on the way home; pick up some space eggs, some space milk and BLOW IT THE F*CK UP! Oh, I'm sorry, I'm usually far more composed. I'm just a little bit absolutely livid. *(After having his tail cut off) Alright who has the balls!? *I will mount your head where my tail use to be! *God Zarbon's dead, Dodoria's dead, the Ginyu's are dead, this has been one giant mess. It's just like that jockstrap incident, only now I don't have Ginyu to dig up the holes. *Oh please, if I'm as evil as you say I am then let God strike me down where I stand. (gets hit by a lightning bolt but is unaffected) HA! Nice try jackass! Next time give it your A-game! *(After Goku is thrown upward by a stream of hot lava) Freeza: Ha! What do you have to say to that, monkey? **Goku: MY BUTT IS FLAMING!!! **Freeza: ...I miss Zarbon. *Freeza: What do ghosts have to do with this? **Goku: Everything. **Freeza: That's stupid. You're stupid! STOP BEING STUPID! *Between you and the Namekian I think I've lost my touch at genocide. *(After resurfacing) And I just keep getting reminded of my failures! *(thinking whilst trying to hold the Spirit Bomb) If I had any single regret for the countless horrific events that have transpired in my wake... it's that I'm dying. *(While Goku is charging the Spirit Bomb) There you are again; throwing your hands up in the air like you just don't care. CARE DAMMIT!!! *I own you, I own your planet, I own this planet, in fact... "F*CK THIS PLANET!' *God, this always happens when I try to preform under stress. *That's not the problem you idiot! I can breathe in space. *I'd say you only have 5- is it 5?- Yes! 5 minutes before this planet explodes! *Well now you're Super Saiyan soup: high in vitamin dumbass. *Daddy, I don't want to be on Namek anymore. *GAH!!! MY ORGANS!! Stay in there, stay in your home, Daddy needs you. *I know I've killed a lot of people, some of which you liked, but, one neighbor to another, could you spare a cup of energy...? *You know, the funny thing is Bardock, even if you had seen this coming, there's nothing you could've done about it. *You see, that was my first guess. *King Cold: There it is; the home of the brute who dare lay hands on my little angel. **Mecha Freeza: Yes, Daddy. **King Cold: What a pretty little blue pearl it is. What was it called? "Ee-arth?" **Mecha Freeza: Actually, it's pronounced "Earth," Daddy-Daddy-Daddy-Daddy. *'BZZT'* **King Cold: Really? But there's an "A" in it? Oh, I'm just going to keep calling it "Ee-arth." **Mecha Freeza: It doesn't really matter anyway. Soon it'll have a brand new name; "Vacant Lot". *Mecha Freeza: Daddy, we can park anywhere we want! **King Cold: Now, son, if this is anything like that jock strap incident, we don't want to be boxed in. *My god, this is droll; we're so far out in Space sti-ti-ti-ticks *'BZZT'* There's not even a Space Radio Shack, much less a Space Best Buy-Buy-Buy-Buy-*'BZZT'* Circuit City. *(after Trunks transformed into a Super Saiyan) Those... those eyes! They're the same as... *remembers Goku* No. No. NO! NO! NO! KILL! *BZZT* MURDER! *BZZT* DESTROY! *BZZT* EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE!!! *Launches Death Ball* *(after nearly destroying Earth) "Sorry, I got a little bit carried away. Doesn't matter now, though; our little "super saiyan is dead-dead-dead *'BZZT'* cadaverific. Trivia *He has owned Krillin the most times in a single episode. (10 times in one episode.) *Freeza is voiced by LittleKuriboh. *All of Freeza's forms have the same exaggerated effeminate voice, with the exception of the second form whose voice has a strong resemblance to Yami from LittleKuriboh's Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged. *He gets off on hurting Gohan. * He grows quite attached to Vegeta after he later cries when realizing he can't keep up with Freeza. He also wants Goku to go to hell and send Vegeta a message "Like a bitch". *Goku is the only character shown to give a heroic phrase that Freeza has never heard before ("Imma deck you in the schnozz!") *Freeza has a strong hatred of Cooler, calling him a prick. One of many things Freeza has proclaimed he will do once he is immortal is "slap him right in his smug prick face." *He has "F" by Maximum the Hormone as his scouter's ringtone. This is a reference to Japanese metal band Maximum the Hormone and the song is actually about Freeza. *He watches "Wheel of Death". *He is a wiki-vandal, changing Planet Vegeta's Wikipedia page to read "Vegeta is the home of a bunch of stupid, useless monkeys called the Saiyans" "Stupid monkeys hit by falling rocks. (Not Deathball thrown by Freeza). Ha Ha Ha Ha. P.S. Freeza rules you." *He was under the impression that Zarbon was gay. Even after learning Zarbon had a girlfriend, though, he suspected that said girlfriend was, in fact, named Chuck. *In episode 33, it's revealed that his father King Cold refers to him as "Daddy's little princess", referencing an earlier gag from Captain Ginyu. *Goku is the only character to call him Freezer, which his name is a pun on. *On episode 24, once Freeza learned that Nail and other Namekians could regenerate lost limbs, he takes the time to rip Nail's arm off again and again, 24 times. *At one point in episode 25, Freeza sings a dark parody of "A Few of My Favourite Things" from The Sound of Music. *His ship is outfitted with everything up to and including a monitor, healing tanks and even a muffin button *He kills Vegeta because his Super Saiyan Speech became so "old" it was annoying. *He isn't sure how Goku "functions". *He gets stronger by hurting Krillin, specifically 1-ups from the Mario series *The English spelling of his name is "Frieza" in most DB media, while Team Four Star use the original Japanese spelling; "Freeza." This is acknowledged in episode 33 where Trunks first pronounces his name as "Fry-za" and then wonders why there's an "i" in it, to which Freeza says there isn't. *Judging by the BSOD that appears when he is killed by Trunks, Mecha-Freeza runs on the Windows 95 operating system. The most recent Microsoft OS at the time of the episode's release was Windows 8. *Freeza has the ability to regenerate his tail yet only does so when he transformed to his last form. *Solar Flare is used on Vegeta at one point, and he describes it as being like walking in on Freeza in the shower. It is later used on Dodoria, where there is a photoshopped image of Freeza's head pasted onto a grey-scale image of a person showering that appears for a split second. A similar situation happens to Freeza later, wherein he sees a photoshopped image of Dodoria's head pasted onto an image of a fat woman with florescent pink skin dressed in skimpy attire. Gallery Freeza 4.jpg|link=Freeza! Freeza! Freeza! Picture 2.png|link=Freeza fighting Goku 320px-LittleKuriboh-1-.jpg|link=Little Kuriboh the voice of Freeza Alien VS Piccolo.jpg|link=Freeza in his 3rd form Krillin owned count 25.png|link=Freeza owning Krillin Category:aliens Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:Siblings Category:Royal Characters Category:Butt Category:Dicks Category:Ass Category:F.A.G